


Do That To Me One More Time

by namenlos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, Real People Slash, Unmasked, daft punk unmasked, daft slash, duft pank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheesy songfic inspired by a cheesy song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do That To Me One More Time

Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ry4ngf766N0

Homework Era

Guy-Manuel’s POV

 

I had no idea what we were doing. We were sitting entirely too close to one another. Well, we were close friends, so that wasn’t even the real issue. But the couch had /so much room/ and we were still sitting close enough for our arms to be touching. The radio was playing some cheesy soft rock songs from the 80’s, and we were drinking bottle after bottle of wine, quietly enjoying each other’s company. 

I think I might have watched a porn film that began this way… 

“Thomaaaaaah,” I whined, pushing my face into the crook of his underarm. The smell there indicated he was probably due for a shower, but I was too drunk to care. And anyway, I found the smell pleasant and comforting. _Weirdo,_ I said to myself. “Thomah, I want to dance.”

Thomas’ face came down to meet the top of my head. “You want to dance?” he asked amusedly. “To this?” The song ‘Do That To Me One More Time’ by Captain & Tennille was playing on the radio. He laughed. I laughed too, feeling almost intoxicated by Thomas’ characteristic scent. I moved my head to look up at him, and was met by his face almost directly in front of mine. I swallowed hard, quite sure of what was about to happen. Then, Thomas’ soft, open lips met mine in a gentle kiss. “So, let’s dance,” Thomas’ voice came out in a whisper.

“Wait,” I panted, before he could stand up.

_Do that to me one more time  
Once is never enough with a man like you…_

I grabbed his face and looked at his still open mouth, hoping he’d kiss me again.

_Do that to me one more time  
I can never get enough of a man like you…_

“Thomah,” I breathed, my voice quivering a little.

_Kiss me like you just did  
Oh, baby, do that to me once again…_

Thomas’ eyes closed as his lips met mine. Soft yet hard. Tentative yet bold. He pulled away after the third kiss. “Guy... I love you…”

My heart jumped.

_Pass that by me one more time  
Once just isn't enough for my heart to hear…_

“Wait… fucking what? Say that again.” My stomach was fluttering.

_Tell it to me one more time  
I can never hear enough while I got ya near…_

Thomas’ face turned red. “I-I love you…”

“Thomah… how long I’ve waited to hear those words…” I kissed him once more, softly. “I want to hear you say it again, over and over…”

_Say those words again that you just did  
Oh, baby tell it to me once again…_

“I love you,” Thomas said again, this time with more confidence.

I smiled at him. “I love you too, Thomah.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Much fromage. Such cheese. Wow.


End file.
